


Shawty Imma Party Till the Sun Down (Online, that is.)

by TakoyakiTsubaki



Series: Someone Call The Doctor (I'm Sure All of Us are Gay) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone role plays a Marvel Character, Fluff and Crack, Jongin is bossed around by Taohun, M/M, Role play AU, Some Sex, lots of cameos, lots of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakoyakiTsubaki/pseuds/TakoyakiTsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part-Time Librarian and college student Do Kyungsoo is falling for Dance Major, Kim Jongin. Honor student Kim Minseok finds his roommate's boyfriend's friend, Lu Han, pretty hot. Student Council Vice President Kim Junmyeon is totally denying that he has any feelings for Acting Student Wu Yifan. Too bad they're already crushing on each other in their online Role Play group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aschente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschente/gifts).



> This is for glabberfasted's Bithday. I hope you enjoy it.

Kyungsoo hated working at the University’s Library. He thought it would have been better than staying at his dorm and having to endure more of the noise his roommates make at a daily basis, but between arranging books almost every day, reminding random assholes not to eat inside, and having to fix computers that freeze after some perverts decide that it was a good idea to download porn in the library (surprisingly, that happened more often than normal), the shit he had to endure with Baekhyun and Chanyeol seemed better than this. Luckily, he was working at the counter today.

His sunbae, Ryeowook, had asked him to take his late shift at the counter. It was a relatively better job than half the stuff he normally had to do. Since it was nearing 11pm, there weren't much people in the library, only some students working on some last minute projects and homework. He had spent the last 2 hours replying on the thread that he and a Quicksilver role player were on.

Hardly anyone knew that Do Kyungsoo had a secret life as a Marvel role player. He owned a Scarlet Witch role play blog and had a secret crush on the mun of the Quicksilver blog. Since their admin made a rule that “thou shalt not reveal thy personal information”, he doesn’t know much about the mysterious guy behind the blog. He knows that the guy’s alias is “Kai”, he’s Korean, he’s a dance major in some university, and he’s in debt to his friends so he’s somehow their slave.

Kyungsoo sighed. Both the Tumblr mobile app and the library wi-fi were slow. “Yo Kyungsoo!” someone yelled out. He looked up from his phone and immediately glared at his roommate Byun Baekhyun who had just entered the building and broke the first rule of the library: keep quiet.

“Byun Baekhyun, shut up.”

Kyungsoo knew that was impossible. Baekhyun never shuts up. He yapped like a beagle 24/7. “Yah, Kyungsoo-ah. You don’t have to be so mean. I’m just here to borrow a book.” He said quietly, well for his standards, anyway.

“Just keep quiet. I have the right to kick you out of the library if you make more noise.” He warned Baekhyun. Baekhyun nodded and went about his way, walking deeper into the library. Miraculously, the Tumblr app had started to work. Kai had replied to the thread.

* * *

 

SilverMaximoff: Pietro sat down on the couch of their apartment. He sipped on the coffee he stole from a Starbucks before looking up at his sister.

“Wanda, what’s wrong? Ever since I came back you haven’t been acting like your usual self.”

Maybe it was suddenly returning after she had thought he’d die that caused her to be uneasy. It had been less than a day since they’ve been reunited. Other than the hug she gave him the night before, she had been cold to him.

#SLR #Scarlet-Maximoff #I just came from class 

* * *

 

“Umm…Excuse me.” Kyungsoo looked up from his phone and saw maybe one of the handsomest guys in the planet. Tall, well built, tan skin, plump lips, and messy brown hair. For a second, he forgot that he was still working. “Oh…yeah. Are you borrowing a book or returning?”

“Both.” The guy bit his lip. Kyungsoo could feel his heart beat faster _. ‘Pull yourself together. The hot stranger’s just here to return and borrow a book.’_ He thought. The guy took the book out of his bag, a copy of The Fellowship of the Ring. Kyungsoo took the book and immediately scanned it. The computer went to the borrower’s record and he saw the guy’s name. Kim Jongin.

“Well, it’s not overdue. Where’s the book you want to borrow?” He asked Jongin. Jongin handed him over a copy of The Two Towers. “Lord of the Rings fan?”

Jongin smiled and Kyungsoo could feel his blood rush up to his cheeks. _‘KYUNGSOO. STOP. DON’T EMBARRASS YOURSELF IN FRONT OF HIM. THIS IS JUST PHYSICAL ATTRACTION GODDAMIT.’_

“Yeah. I like reading and I’ve always wanted to read the books because I’ve watched the movies when I was younger.” He said. Kyungsoo quickly scanned the book and typed down Jongin’s name for the borrower’s part. He quickly gave it to Jongin, avoiding any eye contact with him.

“I’ve never seen you at the counter before.” Jongin spoke up. “It’s usually Ryeowook-hyung here at this time.”

Kyungsoo looked up and immediately regretted it when he was now looking at Jongin’s beautiful chocolate brown eyes. “Um…H-he’s doing something tonight.” He stuttered. “I-I’m taking his shift for now.” He awkwardly stuck his hand out and most probably ruined himself in the course of a few minutes. “Do Kyungsoo.”

Jongin smiled again and immediately shook Kyungsoo’s hand. “Kim Jongin.”

“I knew that!” He blurted out. “Um…I mean, I knew that from…the borrower’s records.” Kyungsoo knew he was bad at talking to strangers and that he could make anything awkward in the span of a second, but he had never been this horrible at it before.

“Oh. Okay.” Jongin pulled his hand away. “See you again Kyungsoo. It was nice meeting you.” With that, Kim Jongin was gone, but not before smiling at Kyungsoo one last time.

Do Kyungsoo had ruined himself in front of a hot guy he was attracted to. Okay, maybe it wasn't as bad as if he actually met Kai in person, but at least he wouldn’t have made a fool of himself with him. Kai is behind a computer screen after all.

“Hottie alert.” Baekhyun chimed in, book in hand and a stupid grin on his face. “Did you at least get his number?”

Kyungsoo shot him another glare. “First, you have a boyfriend. Second, no. I’m working. Getting his number is not part of the job.”

“Oh yeah. You still have your cyber crush on Kai.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Keep quiet Byun Baekhyun. Also, what book did you borrow?” Baekhyun immediately showed him the cover and he regretted ever asking.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He spat out. Baekhyun grinned as he handed over the copy of the Kama Sutra to Kyungsoo.

“Oh come on. My sex life with Chanyeol would be a million times better when we learn more sex positions.”

Kyungsoo hated this about his roommates. They either made noise about school, noise about role playing, or sex noises. He hated all three. He quickly scanned the book and hands it back to Baekhyun. Their sex life was already colorful, Kyungsoo could hear it from the thin walls of their apartment. He didn’t need to hear more of it. At least their role playing was online. Kyungsoo would have gone insane if the role playing was in the bedroom. He’d rather read the weird NSFW Spideypool threads that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had than hear it from the other room.

“Heads up, there’s gonna be some hardcore sex tonight.” Baekhyun said too loudly that the few students in the library looked at him. Baekhyun left the building and Kyungsoo sighed. Even counter duty was horrible. He truly hated working at the University’s Library.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Iron-Millionaire asked: Voicemail

Star-Spangled-Captain answered: “Tony, you know I can’t get drunk. I also don’t know how to operate a cellphone properly.”

#Ask Star-Spangled-Captain #Nice try Xiao Lu #I didn’t even reblog this prompt

Iron-Millionaire asked: ((Group chat. Now))

* * *

 

Steve has entered the chat

Tony: ((It’s bout time Xiu))

Steve: ((Sorry, soccer practice))

Steve: ((And wtf was that about? I didn’t even reblog that prompt))

Tony: ((Exactly))

Wanda: ((Please stop it guys))

Kitty: ((We were supposed to be planning our rp group’s big cross over event))

Kitty: ((Why is Kris still not here?))

Tony: ((He still has classes. I’ll text him. Calm your tits Suho))

Wanda: ((Omg. Pls stop))

Tony: ((Sorry D.O))

Pietro has entered the chat

Pietro: ((Did I miss anything important?))

Steve: ((Nope. Not at all))

Pietro: ((Good. So…meeting and shit))

Wanda: ((I’ll get Kkaebsong and Yeollie in the chat. Brb))

Pietro: ((K D.O))

Pietro: ((Can we make this quick please? I have class in a while))

Kitty: ((Oh yeah. You’re one of those afternoon schedule kids.))

Kitty: ((It’s okay. You can leave the chat now Kai. I’ll ask D.O to tell you what happens))

Pietro: ((Thank you. Bye))

Pietro has left the chat

Steve: ((So…Are we just waiting for Kkaebsong, Yeollie, and Kris?))

Kkaebsong has entered the chat

Yeollie has entered the chat

Tony: ((Nah Xiu, we’re just waiting for Kris now.))

Steve: ((Can we start without him?))

Yeollie: ((Come on. I still have to give out my composition to my prof))

Kkaebsong: ((And I have an errand to do))

Kitty: ((Fine. Let’s start planning it.))

Wanda: ((Aw…Kai left. :( ))

Kkaebsong changed their name to Parker

Yeollie changed their name to Wade

Wade: ((D.O and Kai sitting on a tree))

Parker: ((K-I-S-S-I-N-G))

Wanda: ((Stop or else.))

Parker: ((Omg)

Wade: ((ok))

Steve: ((Ah shit. I have an emergency shift. Sorry guys. Bye))

Tony: ((No! Xiuminnie! Don’t leave me!))

Steve: ((Sorry Lu *blows a kiss*))

Tony: ((*Dies a bit on the inside*))

Wade: ((Xiumin and Xiao Lu))

Wanda: ((Yeollie…))

Steve has left the chat

* * *

 

Minseok ran into the café, sweaty from practice and uniform messy from a quick change. He felt disgusting not having showered before having to take someone else’s shift. Luckily, it wasn’t even a late shift, he could still make it back for a shower and some time to talk with Xiao Lu. He entered the backroom and quickly fixed his uniform, grumbling at how wrinkled it was. He took the uniform hat out of his backpack, fixed his hair, and hid it under the cap to make sure no one saw how sweaty he was. He doubted it though. He silently prayed for some kind of divine intervention that could make this any better.

“Minseokie~!” He looked back to his workmate and best friend Dongwoo, wearing what looked like an ugly bear costume. He was too focused on the ugly costume that he didn’t notice the equally horrible bear mask.

“What the hell are you wearing Dongwoo?” Dongwoo sighed as he puts the bear mask on. “Guess who got ‘promoted’ to bear mascot.” Before Minseok could make any snide remarks, Dongwoo strode out of the backroom. That divine intervention he asked for couldn’t have gotten any better.

The whole time he was at the counter making coffee, he couldn’t help but stare at his best friend trying his best to get people to come in the café. His shift was usually uneventful. Customers came in and out often, the usuals ended up being more memorable. Then there was this one guy who grumbled about how he disliked coffee. The guy had already paid for his drink and was just waiting for Minseok to give it to him.

“Here you go.” Minseok smiled, passing to him his order of a Caramel Macchiato. Minseok crossed out the customer’s name -Jongin- and replaced it with ‘coffee hater’.

“Just saying. This isn’t for me. It’s for a friend.” Coffee hater said. Minseok took note of the TVXQ shirt Coffee hater wore. He was judging him very hard now. Coffee hater gave him a quick smile before leaving.

Coffee hater obviously hated coffee and he must be a fake Cassiopeia. He couldn’t wait to tell Xiao Lu about that stupid coffee hater.

“Oh, Minseok. I almost forgot.” His manager, Henry, said. “You’re also going to be stuck in that bear costume” He smiled.

Minseok stood there, mouth agape and with a distraught look on his face. “Payback for slapping me on the balls.” Henry cooed before leaving for the back room.

“That was just an accident!” Minseok yelled. He could hear Amber, their cashier girl, laughing at him.

“I’m so glad I haven’t made Henry angry yet.”

Minseok sighed before returning to his spot behind the counter. “At least you won’t have to serve Coffee hater anymore, Minseok-hyung.”

“Amber. You have to call me ‘Oppa’ not ‘Hyung’.” He scolded.

* * *

 

Iron-Millionaire asked: ((Xiu xiu! I’m lonely!))

Iron-Millionaire asked: ((COME BACK HOME! WON’T YOU COME BACK HOME!!!!!))

Iron-Millionaire asked: ((I miss you so much Minnie))

Iron-Millionaire asked: ((I’m still on the group chat. Pls. Go online as soon as you get home))

 

Xiuminnie! Why do you leave me alone all the time? I miss you! Huhuhu! I think you’ll just delete my asks so I’m sending you fanmail. Huhu! WHY DON’T YOU ANSWER ME?! I DON’T WANT TO ANGST TO KRIS AND MY OTHER ROOMMATE. KRIS AND SUHO ARE GETTING NC-17 WITH THEIR PLOTS NOW!!! Why can’t we NC-17 Stony it? Huhu Xiuminnie pls answer me.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     -Iron-Millionaire

* * *

 

Sometimes Minseok hated being in love with a clingy piece of shit like Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu always messaged him. Xiao Lu, for some reason, was always online. Xiao Lu had the same interests as him. Sometimes he thought Xiao Lu isn’t some kid from China, but a stalker who’s obsessed with a boring kid named Kim Minseok.

Minseok didn’t really think he was interesting. He came from a middle class family who didn’t really make that much money to get him into a University like this. But since he and his younger sister were on full time scholarships, they didn’t have to worry about his schooling. His parents gave him (what his family considers) a huge sum of money to buy anything for college. He got a part time job as a barista (and as of recent, the café’s mascot) to pay for his rent. He roomed with a kid named Kim Jongdae who was either making music with his boyfriend or _making music_ with his boyfriend. Maybe the only interesting thing about him was he was on the Soccer Team.

Xiao Lu seemed to be interested in a boring kid like him. He seemed to like listening to Minseok’s mundane stories about his everyday life. Though they seemed to be on the same page about roommates who jerk off to their online boyfriends.

Minseok took his shirt off, threw it in the laundry bin, and grabbed his shampoo and towel. He decided to take a shower even before replying to anything Xiao Lu had sent him. Unfortunately for him, his shower was broken and he had to take a shower in Jongdae’s bathroom.

He was lucky to find Jongdae just making music with his boyfriend. Jongdae shot him a smile before telling him to put on a shirt.

“God Minseok. You don’t have to rub it in my face that you have an 8-pack.”

Minseok sheepishly waved at Jongdae. Jongdae’s boyfriend Yixing whistled and Minseok entered the bathroom. He heard a different voice speak up now.

“Damn, that guy has abs.”

“Lu Han, I have abs too.”

“Hell yeah! My boyfriend’s been lifting.”

He took the rest of his clothes off and turned the shower on, not wanting to hear Jongdae, Yixing, and the new guy Lu Han talk about abs the whole time.

* * *

 

Steve has entered the chat

Tony: ((XIUMINNIE! THERE YOU ARE))

Steve: ((Sorry Xiao Lu. Work things))

Tony: ((It’s okay.))

Steve: ((Some guy really pissed me off today))

Steve: ((He says he hates coffee. IN A COFFEE SHOP!))

Steve: ((And he was wearing a TVXQ Shirt))

Tony: ((That bitch!))

Tony: ((HE MIGHT EVEN BE A FAKE CASSIE))

Steve: ((That’s exactly what I was thinking))

Tony: ((I know coffee and our gods TVXQ are not related at all.))

Tony: ((But Jesus. He sounds like a total dick))

Tony: ((and Cassies are not total dicks))

* * *

 

Minseok fell asleep while talking to Xiao Lu. He didn’t see Xiao Lu’s constant “where are you” messages until he woke up with a sore body from soccer practice and a laptop warning him that he’s down to his last 10% of power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glabberfasted and I are planning to make sequels for this fic featuring the side characters (Taohun, Baekyeol, and Chenlay).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This starts of with Suho writing smut and this is a bit Rated-R. Parts were edited to make it more reader friendly. You have been warned.

****

Chapter 3

_Kitty let out a soft whine as Peter continued to circle his tongue around her clit, tangling her fingers in his hair. The predatory grin he flashed her way did nothing to ease the heat pooling up in her lower stomach. In fact, it only managed to make her a quivering mess that arched her back in pleasure whenever Peter would lightly flick his tongue against her sensitive spot._

_“Peter,” she moaned, fists clenching in his hair. “I can't - I need -” She was forced to cut herself off with a high pitched groan when he inserted a finger into her wet heat, lightly thrusting. She really couldn't take this anymore._

_“I want to...I want to ride you like a velociraptor,” she breathed out, trying to halt his actions with a -_

“Hey Junmyeon, someone wants to talk to you.”

Junmyeon looked up from his laptop screen and glared at Namjoon. Even if he was just doing his job as Student Council Secretary, he should know when people are busy. Whoever that person was, he or she was not important enough to disrupt Junmyeon from writing smut. He went back to typing in his laptop and shooed away Namjoon. “Tell that person I’m busy.”

 “Junmyeon. It’s important. He really wants to see you.” Namjoon returned with a less than satisfied look on his face. “He’s not leaving and he’s disrupting my work.”

“Well Namjoon, I’m not trying to be rude,” or maybe he was but he really didn’t want to destroy his kind Student Council Vice President image with this. “But I’m also working. Tell whoever that is that I am busy and to reschedule their visit some other time.”

“He wasn’t even scheduled to be here.” Namjoon mused. Junmyeon went back into recounting where his reply was going. It was an unscheduled guest. He didn’t need to entertain a shit head like that. Namjoon let out a sigh and left the room, leaving Junmyeon into putting a Chris Pratt reference in his reply.

It didn’t take long until someone swung the door open. Junmyeon was a patient man. He could endure all the bullshit thrown at him. He had survived a year being President Kyuhyun’s slave. He wouldn’t snap at poor Namjoon doing his job. He took a deep breath before telling Namjoon to tell the guest to kindly fuck off.

Before he could even start, someone said in a heavily accented English, “Hello cousin!” Junmyeon recognized the voice. He looked up to see a skinny boy with near noodle proportions.

“Hey Sehun. What are you doing here?” Junmyeon smiled. He regretted trying to get Namjoon to tell his favorite cousin to fuck off. Sehun was an angel. He could never tell a baby like Sehun to simply fuck off.

“Oh well, I just wanted to pay my older cousin a little visit….and I was bored. My roommates aren’t around.” Sehun pouted and Junmyeon could feel nothing but sympathy for his lovely younger cousin until he remembered that Sehun lived in Dorm A. Dorm A kids are required to only have one roommate.

“Roommates?” Junmyeon questioned. Sehun raised his hands up in defense even if Junmyeon wasn’t accusing him of anything.

“Oh well…you see…my friend Jongin…” He gulped. “He didn’t have enough money to pay the rent for Dorm B. So, I ended up offering him a place in my dorm.”

Junmyeon stood up and walked over to his noodly little cousin. He pulled Sehun into an embrace and started patting his back. His little cousin was surely an angel. “I am so proud of my Sehunnie. You really are such a good kid.”

He was so into the moment that he didn’t notice Kyuhyun entering the room and staring at him with his pretty, dolly eyes.

“If you are done showing PDA, get back to work Junmyeon. We have a student festival to plan, a student census to present, and other important things.”

Junmyeon let Sehun out of the hug and nodded at Kyuhyun. “Sorry Sehun. I told you I was busy.” He smiled sadly. Sehun nodded, bowed and leaves the office. Junmyeon regretted not spending time with Sehun.

“Let’s get started.” Kyuhyun said. Kyuhyun always said it but he never meant it. Kyuhyun only tells Junmyeon what to do and then goes back into playing video games and cursing all the time. He only put on the ‘responsible president’ façade whenever someone who isn’t either Junmyeon or Namjoon was in the office.

Namjoon entered and handed Junmyeon a stack of labeled folders and envelopes before going back to his office. Junmyeon opened the first folder. The student census. He read through the data slowly, everything was practically the same as the last time, until he saw something odd.

“Hey, is everyone in this school gay or are all the straight kids hiding?” He asked. It’s not normal for a minority to actually be the leading population in the school.

Kyuhyun looked up from his computer screen and sighed. “Junmyeon. Not everyone is gay. They are either Lesbians, Bisexuals, Transgendered, Queer, Asexual, etc. You cannot just generalize the whole LGTBQA+ community as just gay. That’s just so wrong.” They heard a loud gunshot blast and Kyuhyun screamed in pain.

“GODDAMIT! HE JUST SHOT DOWN MY WIZARD! MY FUCKING LEVEL 93 WIZARD! CURSE YOU Y3H3T_0H0RAT!”

Junmyeon has witnessed this so many times. Kyuhyun, known online as GaemGyu, and his rivalry with the mysterious Y3h3t_0h0rat. Kyuhyun has dedicated part of his day trolling on the Y3h3t_0h0rat page and ranting about said gamer.

“Bitch fucking thinks he’s a pro for camping.”

Junmyeon went back to reading the files Namjoon had left him. The files were all relatively normal. Except for almost everyone in the school’s population being part of the LGBTQA+ community (him included), everything was normal.

_‘Dibidibidis My Name is Minho,’_ his phone rang. He knew exactly who called him. His name was just mentioned in the ring tone exclusively for him.

“Yes Minho?” He answered.

“Hey! Can we go out for coffee later?” Minho asked. Junmyeon knew what Minho was doing. He’s trying to ‘chill’ him out. Junmyeon didn’t want Minho to do that shit. He had the responsibility to take care of the school because Kyuhyun didn’t do it. There was no chill in his life. He hasn’t been chill since the day he was born into a rich family with high expectations of him. Chill was a totally foreign concept to Junmyeon.

“No Minho. I’m busy.” He fully regretted saying that because as soon as he did Minho hung up. A few seconds later he received a picture of a sad looking Minho with watery puppy dog eyes. If there was one thing about Junmyeon that was true, he is a big softie and a pushover. He would never admit it though.

_‘Fine. Just don’t look at me with those sad puppy eyes.’_ he texted.

Junmyeon sighed as he put his phone down and looked again at his files and his laptop. He attempted to re-do his reply to Kris when his browser suddenly stopped responding. Nothing ever went well in Junmyeon’s fuck storm of a life.

Minho texted back with an _‘okay. 6 sharp. XOXO Café’_ And a smiley.

“Kyuhyun. Can I leave early? Minho wants me to hang with him.” He asked. Kyuhyun didn’t answer back. Junmyeon was about to repeat his question when Kyuhyun yelled out “FUCK YES! SUCK IT Y3H3T_0H0RAT!”

He quickly recomposed himself and sat back down. “Yeah. Sure Junmyeon. If you come back, bring food or alcohol. Thank you.” Junmyeon quickly left the room, gave a quick good bye to Namjoon, and went to the café.

XOXO Café was a student run café owned by the university. He knew the manager, Henry. He was one of Kyuhyun’s friends. When he reached the café, he saw the Bear Mascot enter the building. Kyuhyun once explained how that mascot costume was literally a sauna. He felt bad for the poor guy in the bear suit.

It took him a while before he could order anything. The cashier girl’s shift ended and to replace her was a boy who was drenched in sweat. He could only assume that the boy was in the mascot costume earlier.

“Hello. Welcome to XOXO Café. I’m Minseok. What would be your order today Mr. Student Council Vice President?” He smiled. Junmyeon couldn’t help but stare at the cute boy’s charming face. And then he remembered his disgustingly enormous crush on Kris and snapped out of it. He couldn’t fall for cute boy’s –Minseok- smile.

“Well, I’m not really into very caffeinated drinks. A chocolate frap with extra cream please.”

Minseok took a clear, plastic cup, wrote VP on it, and smiled. “Coming right up.” Junmyeon took out his credit card and gives it to Minseok. He didn’t know if he was hearing things or not, but he could have sworn that he heard someone mumble “Damn rich people.”

Minseok returned his credit card and went straight to making Junmyeon’s Frappuccino.

‘Dibidibidis Flaming Charisma Minho’

_Will be late D: Pls enjoy without me.’_

Fucking Choi Minho. Junmyeon’s life was a shit storm and he has conditioned his mind to accept that. He has learned since he was born that he has no chill and that he never will. But why does it have to be every-

“Vice President! Your drink is ready.”

Junmyeon smiled but secretly he felt like he wanted to punch the really attractive barista for disturbing his internal monologue. He took the cup from Minseok’s hand, thanks him, and starts drinking it.

Junmyeon was not fond of coffee but he had no idea that it could taste this bitter and un-coffee like. By the time he finished his coffee he didn’t remember if Minho came or not. Frankly, he can’t remember anything at all.

* * *

 

Junmyeon woke up on his bed naked with his head hurting. He had no idea what the actual fuck happened to him. Minho entered the room with a tray that had Junmyeon’s favorite breakfast on it.

“Minho, what happened?” He asked. Minho placed the tray on Junmyeon’s dresser and sat on the bed.

“Well, I think you got drunk before I came. And then you went wild. Some dude nearly kicked your ass and I had to drag you home. Then you got on your laptop, did your roleplay thing, and then you passed out. Oh and you stripped as soon as you saw your bed and I really didn’t want to see your penis again.”

Junmyeon grabbed his phone and opened the Tumblr mobile app (which took forever to actually open). He finally saw the horror of his drunken reply.

* * *

 

Shadow-Pryde: KRISSSS PRAT! FUCK ME IN THE ASS AND AMKE THIS VIRGIN JUNO! I WABY TO RIFE HOU LIKE A BELOCIRAPTOE! HOLU HELL BLES MY VIRGIN ASS WITH THE H0LY WAT3R YOU CALL YOUR CUM! AWWN YEAHHHHH KRISSY!!!!

#fuck me right kris

StarLordOfTheGalaxy asked: ((You okay Suho?))

* * *

 

“My life is ruined.” Junmyeon sighed. Minho pats his back and smiled. “Hey at least you’re not the leader of a Kpop group with 9 to 12 members, each one giving you absolute hell and lots of stress.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn't notice....The chapter POV cycle is Kyungsoo, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongin, Luhan, Yifan. I'll try to update a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Things Jongin should be doing on a Saturday morning:

  1.     Sleeping in
  2.     Sleeping
  3.     Being asleep
  4.     Not being awake



Things Jongin is actually doing on a Saturday morning:

  1.     Making breakfast for Taohun’s Saturdate



Yes. Kim Jongin was making breakfast for Oh Sehun and his boyfriend Huang Zitao on a Saturday morning. It would have been okay, if he knew how to make some weird random French breakfast the Taohun couple requested. Even after watching Youtube videos on how to make it, the thing seemed impossible. He was a dance major. He didn’t need to know how to make fancy French breakfasts.

Instead, Jongin made bacon, eggs, and ‘french’ toast to make it look like he actually knew what he was doing. He’s a dancer, not a chef. The Taohun breakfast bell rung and Jongin was rushing up the stairs. He hoped that the ‘french’ toast was convincing enough.

He entered the room to see Tao and Sehun cuddling under the sheets. He would’ve found it cute….if he wasn’t their slave. Yes. Kim Jongin was their slave.

It’s a long story that can only be described as the basic plot of Hayate the Combat Butler. Boy is in debt, rich kid finds him and offers to make him a butler to pay for said debt, and boy is treated as a pseudo-slave. But you remove the part where Hayate and Nagi are in love and replace it with Nagi being in a relationship with a Chinese cosplayer.

“Here’s your breakfast.” He smiled. Sehun looked up at him and his signature frown appeared. “What the fuck is this Jongin?”

Jongin gulped. “Breakfast…”

Sehun’s frown grew deeper and Jongin thought that he kind of looked like Grumpy Cat. That made Jongin’s fear go down slightly. “This isn’t fucking French. Oh my god Jongin! You ruined my fucking day. I can’t even!”

Tao immediately shot up to hug and comfort Sehun who might go on a huge bitch fit. He nodded at Jongin, signaling him just to leave the food and leave the room. He was glad that Tao was a nice person. He wouldn’t survive if he was just Sehun’s slave.

It’s not like Jongin hated Sehun. They had been friends since High School. But since Jongin voluntarily made himself Sehun and Tao’s slave, Sehun became a bit too….controlling.

“P R E double T Y! PRETTY BOY!” Jongin sighed at his obnoxiously amazing ring tone. He took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

“Yes Taemin?”

“Meet me at A.Mi.Go in 30 minutes. I have something important to tell you.” Taemin hung up, leaving an overly tired and confused Jongin to just stare at the wall for 5 seconds.

* * *

 

“What’s the big news Taem?” Jongin asked as he took a bite out of his chicken. Taemin twirls his hair and smiles. “I’m finally getting a haircut.”

“Oh my god! Who’s the guy?” Taemin was the kind of guy to grow his hair out after a breakup and cut it once he found someone new. It had been 7 months since he broke up with his ex, Timoteo, and his hair was so long now that people have mistaken him for a female.

Taemin’s smile grew bigger and his face flushed up just a bit. “His name is Kim Jonghyun. Music major. And he is amazing! He’s much older than me. He can compose and sing. He can dance a bit. He’s so handsome. He’s even a bad boy. And his abs are no joke.”

Jongin smiled and put down his chicken. He could feel Taemin’s thirst and it was not funny at all. It’s weirdly contagious. Now he was getting the urge to make a starter with D.O. His sweet, innocent, lovely D.O. Damn, he would like to-

“Jongin! Are you fantasizing about your cyber boy’s D? I swear to god Jongin, that’s so indecent.” Taemin rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his chicken.

“You are the prime example of the pot calling the kettle back.” Taemin immediately frowned at that comment and angrily took a bite out of his chicken.

“I resent that Jongin.”

‘We go cola cola cola col-‘

“Hello. Oh hey Jjong. Oh okay. Cool. I’ll meet you now.” Taemin put his phone back in his pocket and stood up. “Sorry Jongin. Gotta go. I’ll get my haircut later so you can see it. Jonghyun wants me to sing a song with him. Can you believe it? I’m not even a good singer.”

Jongin internally face palmed. Taemin was a good singer. Taemin was as good at singing as he was at dancing. Jongin wouldn’t have made his ring tone the song they recorded when they were in high school if Taemin was a horrible singer.

“Bye Taemin!”

* * *

 

After 40 minutes in the Library’s computer trying to think of a good starter for D.O, Jongin settled for a dumb ask. He really couldn’t find a way to plot anything with D.O. Since his laptop broke, he thought that his imagination broke with it. He hesitated to click the send button at least 5 times.

* * *

 

SilverMaximoff asked: “You didn’t see that one coming, did you Wanda?”

* * *

 

He quickly deleted the tab after sending it. Sighing, he got up and went straight to the exit. He had enough time to go to his dorm and get his bag before class started. As he neared the exit, he saw the cute librarian from last time. His big, round eyes and heart shaped lips were so….delicate. He really wanted to say something to that librarian.

But he knew he couldn’t. His mother taught him to be a good boy. His mother taught him to only love one other person that intimately. He didn’t want to break his mom’s heart by mentally cheating on D.O. His mom had already accepted the fact that he’s gay and just told him to be faithful to the guy he loves.

He saw the librarian, Kyungsoo, look up and he looked straight forward again, hoping that his cheeks didn’t turn red from that. “I’m a good boy. I’m a good boy.” He chanted before accidentally bumping into a really tall guy with huge ears.

“Oh sorry.”

The tall guy just smiled. “Nah, it’s fine. I should have been looking where I was going.” Jongin was about to go on his way before the tall guy called him back.

“Wait! Good boy! Is Kyungsoo still in the library? Oh wait! Good boy doesn’t even know Kyungsoo, why the fu-“

“Yeah. I know Kyungsoo. He’s still in the library.” Jongin pursed his lips. He couldn’t believe someone heard him chanting that. “Also, my name is Jongin.”

“Oh. Okay.” The tall guy scratched his nape and (still) smiled. “Chanyeol. Thanks bro.”

Jongin mentally face palmed at this day. He should have slept in. Sleep made everything better. Those missing hours of sleep were starting to get to him.

* * *

 

SilverMaximoff asked: “You didn’t see that one coming, did you Wanda?”

Scarlet-Maximoff: “No. I didn’t. But did you see this one?” She said as she charmed her brother to stand still. Wanda walked closer with a seductive grin on her face. She passionately kissed Pietro on the lips, slowly pushing her tongue into his mouth. She didn’t regret the type of relationship she and Pietro had.

#SilverMaximoff

* * *

 

Jongin was pooped. Dance practice couldn’t have gotten any harder. Even Taemin was struggling with the choreography. He plopped on his bed (or the fancy sofa bed) and took his phone out of his pocket. Having a broken laptop was one of the worst things that could happen to him as a roleplayer because now he was stuck with the shitty Tumblr app.

He nearly fell asleep waiting for the app to load. Seriously though. Why didn’t the Tumblr Staff fix the actual problems like the app and the format? Why did the staff not properly address these problems?

Jongin hated the new update with the weird “Youtube Comment Section” reblogs. He had a whole chat complaining about it to D.O, who also hated the new update. This was the first time Jongin found out about something D.O hates. For him, D.O was a squishy little penguin (he had told Jongin that he liked penguins a lot) who could do nothing wrong.

He didn’t notice that the app had finally loaded. The first thing he saw was Yeollie and Kkaebsong’s smut thread. “Too erotic.” He muttered under his breath. Even if he tried to keep a sexy and mysterious image online, he was really awkward to anything ‘dirty’. He couldn’t even relate to Taemin or Taohun when they talk about sex. In Sehun’s words, he was “a petty virgin who needs to get laid.”

He scrolled through the really long thread and saw that D.O had answered his pathetic excuse of a starter. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. D.O knew how to write these stuff. He had no idea how to answer at all.

‘P R E double T Y! PRETTY BOY!’

The Tumblr app was overtaken by the iPhone call screen. He clicked the answer button and decided whether he should thank Taemin for helping lower his internal awkwardness or get mad at him for ruining minutes of waiting for the app to load.

“Jongin! Haircut time! Now!” Before Jongin could answer, Taemin hung up the phone. He’s lucky Taohun aren’t home yet. Sehun must have been visiting his cousin or waiting for Tao’s classes to end. Jongin put his phone in his pocket again and ran to the campus’s hair salon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's information: There will be 4 side stories after SIPTTSD (OTI) and its sequel. The side stories will feature SHINee, f(x), Super Junior, and a bit of Girls' Generation. Yay. SHINee's is an OT5-ish fic. f(x) is literally just Kryber feat Jessica. And Suju's is Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Henry, Heechul, and Hang Geng. Thanks for reading boys and girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lu Han never believed that he was a bad or lazy student. He believed he was an unmotivated student. It was sugarcoated, but still true. He didn’t see the point in going to classes if he didn’t like it. He was studying to be a Businessman, but Business wasn’t his dream. He wanted to sing, dance, act, etc. He wanted to entertain people.

Still, he followed what his parents told him and entered the university as a Business major. What his parents didn’t know was the fact that he paid all his teachers to never fail him. It was college. No one cared if you missed class or not. As long as you passed the test, you were out. Lu Han knew how to play with life. He was the winner of almost everything known to man. He was rich. He was a pretty boy. His best friend covers for him 80% of the time. He didn’t have to do shit in his rich kid dorm. And he was in love with someone.

Then there was the losing part which kind of haunted him. He had moved out of his shared bedroom to live on a tiny as fuck sofa. His dorm-mate, Yifan, was a fucking idiot (and he was glad Yifan had a seminar in Shanghai because he would beat that pretentious, galaxy loving bitch). His other dorm-mate Yixing was dazed as fuck (he claimed not to do drugs and made his motto ‘4/20 daze it’). Lao Gao was maybe the best best friend in the world, but it didn’t stop him from being too much of a manager. He had fangirls; which would have been amazing if it wasn’t for the fact that Lu Han was gay as fuck. Lastly, he had no idea how his true love, Xiumin, looked like in real life or if Xiumin even liked him at all or if he’d ever see his lovely Korean boy.

So that was how his new daily routine came to be. Wait for Xiumin to go online every day. Goimg to soccer practice and hanging out with his friends were only added to his schedule. Lu Han had horrible sleeping habits and a messed up body clock. The day Xiumin didn’t go online (which killed Lu Han’s spirit), he slept in and felt dead. He didn’t even want to wake up until an angry Lao Gao started knocking on his door.

“Han open the door!” He yelled. Lu Han only pulled his blanket over his head. He didn’t need Lao Gao’s bullshit yet. The knocking persisted and Lu Han slowly started waking up.

“Fuck you! It’s too early for this.”

Lao Gao stopped knocking. “It’s 4 in the afternoon.”

“Too early.” Lu Han whined as he pulled the blanket back up. It really was too early for him. “Are you catching up on your beauty sleep? Rhetorical question.” Lao Gao said.

“If you want a girlfriend, allow me to get more sleep so you can get the pussy. Rhetorical question answered.” He huffed.

“Well, don’t come crying to me when you fail class because of our duo project.”

“Yo yo yo! I paid the teacher. Don’t pull that shit on me.” Lu Han groaned.

“Well…You didn’t sign up for classes or make your schedule. So you and I both got stuck in Marketing 10 for a semester. Also, you didn’t pay that teacher so he’s kind of failing you…”

Lu Han immediately shot up, rushed to the door and opened it. “I have to go to classes now?”

“Yeah…”

Lu Han slumped down, tears forming in his eyes. If this had been a more serious problem, maybe his best friend would have sympathized with him. “I don’t even want to go to school.” He sobbed.

Lao Gao, being the friend he is, just rolled his eyes and made his way inside the dorm room. “Well…the duo project is to make an advertisement. Be glad it’s just that.” Lu Han didn’t listen. He was just crying in the doorway.

“Lu Han? What’s wrong?” He looked up and he saw the ethereal face of his roommate Yixing. No. He was not gay for Yixing. He just found Yixing very attractive. He was gay for Xiumin. “Leave me alone to wallow in my misery Xing.”

With that, Yixing closed the door, pushing Lu Han away gently to make sure that his face didn’t collide with it. He didn’t see Yixing after that. All he and Lao Gao heard from his room were compositions being made, loud screams, moaning, and “Jongdae, you’re so tight.”

Really, Lao Gao had no idea why he had been comforting his man-child of a friend for the past 4 hours. It was already 8 in the evening and Lu Han was still crying.

“Hey. School isn’t that bad.” Lao Gao said as he tried his best to make Lu Han stop crying. Lu Han cried even more and buried his face on his hands. “Wanna go out for beer?” He asked. Lu Han immediately looked up and smiled. “Fuck yeah! Cobby, why didn’t you say anything earlier? Let’s go.”

“Don’t you need to get dressed first?” Lao Gao asked. Lu Han grabbed a pair of pants that was on the floor, put on his leather jacket, combed his hair a bit, and put on some Oxfords as to make sure he looked a bit like a pretentious fuck. “You were saying?”

“Shouldn’t have asked.” Lao Gao sighed.

* * *

 

Lu Han didn’t remember a thing from when he drank his third glass to the time he was in his room, half naked and full of body glitter. All he did see was a Zhang Yixing making something that smelled like baozis. Ah yes. The perfect hangover meal. He would have pretended to be asleep but he’d rather see if Xiumin was finally online.

* * *

 

Tony has entered the chat

Tony: ((XIUMIN!!!!))

Steve: ((Xiao Lu…I have a weird question.))

Tony: ((Go for it. Im all ears babe)

Steve: ((Do you really go to college?))

Tony: ((Yeah. And I’m a business major))

Steve: ((Well, it seems like you don’t))

Steve: ((Maybe you could be some creepy old man looking for some 20 year old ass))

Steve: ((jk jk))

Tony: ((I assure you. I do go to college.))

Tony: ((Like. I have a class this morning.))

* * *

 

“YIXING! THIS IS HORRIBLE!” Lu Han cried out. Yixing immediately left his baozis and started hugging Lu Han. “What’s wrong?”

“XIUMIN THINKS I’M A CREEPY OLD MAN!” He yelled out. Yixing looked confused and just awkwardly patted Lu Han’s back. “Look at my phone.” He passed the phone to the dorm’s angel. Yixing couldn’t help but be a bit confused.

“Lu Han….my Korean isn’t that good. You know I only learned it for about 2 summers.” He said. Lu Han explained to him that Xiumin thought he was a creepy old guy only because he’s online 24/7. It wasn’t his fault that he hated school but loved Xiumin.

The crying fest came to an end when their devilishly handsome (but ridiculously dumb) roommate Yifan entered the room. “Sup bitches?”

“Fuck off Wu. I’m having an existential crisis.”

Yixing only smiled and said “How was your seminar?”

“Amazing….but what’s wrong with Lu Han?” Yifan asked.

“Everything in my life.” He cried. He got his phone and texted Lao Gao.  


_Cobby. I need 2 Americanos asap. I’ll get you that chick with the big tits as a date if you do._

“I’m going to class today.” He admitted. Both Yifan and Yixing were in shock. Lu Han and class put in the same sentence but in a positive connotation, what could this mean? Lu Han went back to chatting with his Xiumin to try to forget that he ever got into this bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter of SIPTTSD (OTI). I really hope you guys are still enjoying it. Thank you guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for never updating. Also, it took me a month to properly write Kris' chapter. You'll see why.

Yifan was so done with his report. He didn’t even start but he was 100% done. He slowly typed down on his laptop and erased everything every 5 seconds until he only had his name typed on the top. He had been doing it for an hour and he was so frustrated with it.

He thought acting would have been an okay course. It seemed a hundred times better than Lu Han’s course, but no. He had to go to acting workshops, seminars, and even write a report about that shit. He should have been a fine arts student. He had a talent in drawing. He was amazing at drawing. He-

“YIFAN! KEEP IT DOWN! YOU SUCK AT DRAWING AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO LOUDLY SPEAK IN A THIRD PERSON NARATIVE?” Lu Han yelled.

Under stress, Yifan would start speaking in a third person narrative. He only developed this habit this year after reading an inspiring book about speaking your mind-

“YOU TOOK IT TOO LITERALLY YOU GALAXY FUCKER!” Lu Han shouted as he opened Yifan’s door. Lu Han usually looked handsome (not as handsome as Yifan did, but he and Yixing were good looking bastards.) but because he started doing school work, the elder started looking more like an under slept piece of-

“WHY THE FUCK DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO NARRATE EVERYTHING I SAY AFTER I’VE FINISHED MY SENTENCE? AND DID YOU TRY TO CALL ME A PIECE OF SHIT YOU LLAMA DOLL OWNING, PRETENTIOUS, GALAXY LOVING MOTHER FUCKER?”

Yifan-

“DON’T YOU FUCKING CUT ME OFF FOR ANOTHER NARRATIVE! OH MY GOD. YOU KNOW WHAT? I’M GOING OUT FOR COFFEE. WHEN I COME BACK YOU BETTER HAVE CALMED DOWN BECAUSE I’M FUCKING DONE WITH YOUR UNDER STRESS THIRD PERSON NARRATIVES. BYE!”

Lu Han screamed as he left the dorm, banging the door extra loudly to annoy Yifan.

“Can both of you please be a bit quieter? Your argument was just caught in my recording.” Yixing requested.

“Please calm down as well Yifan, your narrative was also in the recording.”

Maybe he should sleep for a bit, he’s still under stress. Might as well calm down and do his shit later.

“That’s a good idea Yifan.” Yixing smiled and returned to his room.

* * *

 

Yifan woke up, recharged and ready to face the world. He checked his phone and saw that it was only 8pm. That could only mean three things: 1. it was 8 in the evening, 2. Yixing has dinner ready, 3. Lu Han might not be home yet because it was too quiet.

He left the room and saw Yixing in the kitchen. “Xing-Xing, what’s for dinner?” He asked.

“Well, Lu Han’s still buying the ingredients so I just have instant noodles.” He said. “So at the moment we have nothing. Unless you want some of Lu Han’s hangover baozi.”

Yifan was about to say yes to it until he remembered Lu Han was about to beat him to death for eating one a while back.

_“YOU. DO. NOT. EAT. MY. BAOZI.” Lu Han yelled as he tackled Yifan to the ground and tried to punch him. The fight would have went on if Yixing did not intervene._

_“Guys. Stop. Do not fight over petty things such as this.”_

_At first, Lu Han didn’t listen and stared strangling Yifan. The taller man started kneeing Lu Han’s back, thankful that his legs were long enough to actually help him fight back._

_“Guys…”_

The rest of that memory was a blur, but he does remember that he, Lu Han, and Yixing watching some drama after. Both of them apologized but were quickly shushed as they were too loud.

“I take that you’d rather starve for the time being.” Yixing smiled. The elder nodded back and got back to his laptop.

His laptop wasn’t just any laptop. It was the newest Macbook Air. The thin one with no USB ports because the Apple salesman he bought this from said “USBs are for noobs. Cloud is where it’s at fam.”

Now Yifan felt a deep connection to that. Like the clouds of stars in the galaxy, the cloud is really where it’s at. The data in his computer is like a star cluster.

Another reason he bought it was because he’s rich as fuck. He, Lu Han, and Yixing all came from rich families. He came from a big corporate family. Lu Han came from one too. Yixing was the only different one because he was a child star who did the right choices and didn’t succumb to drugs.

Or did he?

No one really knows if Yixing does drugs or not.

Well, Yixing does have the money for it.

And he’s the school’s not-so-drug dealer.

He went on Tumblr to start an Open RP today. Even with his immense popularity, only one person came to RP with him…Suho.

Suho was his Shadowcat. His Kitty Pryde. His Ellen Page face claim.

And he knew that he was the Chris Pratt of her life. Maybe even the only Kris she knows. Yifan longed to see how Suho looked in real life. He imagined a pretty girl. Brunette, milky skin, pure. Yifan was so turned on by the thoughts of what his dream girl looked like. He immediately opened Spotify and played his favorite song when he feels high on creativity. Bae Bae by Big Bang.

He thought of writing something deep as their starter.

Deep in thought, he closed his eyes and focused on the lyrics of Bae Bae. His fingers instinctively typed whatever the fuck he was thinking off. His thoughts went from the lyrics of Bae Bae to the complexity of the universe.

For some reason, the room started smelling funny and he started to feel more relaxed.

“Damn… The fuck is happening?” He didn’t dare open his eyes. The feeling was so relaxing. He continued doing with just letting his fingers type whatever pops into his mind.

The weird smell and relaxing sensation he felt was too good. He remained like that for a while and started erasing whatever he typed. He sensed that whatever it was, it was shit.

This went on until he found inspiration. His body and mind felt light. He felt the galaxy flow in him. He opened his eyes and hit the post button. He didn’t notice the smoke around the room or the fact that everything felt fluffy.

“Damn. What the fuck is this? Is this what prolonged hunger feels like?” Yifan asked. He opened the window to let the smoke out. Maybe his brain or his laptop overheated. He felt so fucking funny that he had to look at himself to see if he was normal. He checked the mirror and saw how red his eyes were. Then he saw the galaxy behind him.

“XING XING. LU LU! GET IN HERE!” He yelled. A concerned Yixing and a snickering Lu Han entered his room. He could have sworn he saw rings around Lu Han’s body and glitter all over Yixing.

“Do you guys see it?” Yifan asked.

“Huh?”                              

“The galaxy. I see the galaxy.”

Lu Han went closer to Yixing and whispered something im the younger’s ear.

“Are you mad Lu Han?”

“Come on. It’s pretty funny.” Lu Han laughed.

“Fuck me. Dude. Come on. That’s not nice.” Yixing sighed, “Yifan, let’s have dinner.”

“It’s too late for dinner. I’ve been in my room for hours.”

“It’s been 20 minutes since I came back dumb fuck.” Lu Han snorted. “You were hardly in there for an hour.”

“Come on. I have some instant noodles. Might help you after what our responsible eldest did.” Yixing glared at Lu Han. Yifan legitimately saw lasers shoot out of Yixing’s eyes.

Yifan followed them into the kitchen and he was sure he saw the colors on the walls change color around 15 times. Lu Han’s face fell off his head as he laughed. It fell on the floor and made its way to Yifan’s feet.

“OH SHIT!” He yelled as he tried to kick Lu Han’s face away.

Lu Han was laughing so hard that his “HA HA HA” came out in comic sans.

“This is one of the few times I will ever tolerate Yifan’s internal monologue.” He said as he caught his breath.

* * *

 

Yixing sighed. “So Yifan… Have the walls stopped changing color?” Yifan nodded as he laid down on the couch dubbed ‘Lu Han’s bed’. He hugged his alpaca doll named Ace and looked back at his two roommates. At this point, Lu Han was back to being the asshole he normally is.

“Lu Han, keep calm or else you’re sleeping out of this room and I’ll actually forget you room with us.” Yixing scolded. The eldest simply huffed and rolled his eyes. “So, I’m pretty sure Yifan has come down. Lu Han, don’t pull that shit again.”

“Fine. I won’t. Now get him off my bed.”

“Sofa.” Yifan chimed.

“Don’t make me hurt you.” Lu Han growled. Yifan immediately got up and went to his room. His Mac was locked so he unlocked it. He typed in his password “galaxy_fanfan” and waited for it to open.

What he saw on his laptop shocked him…

* * *

 

StarLordOfTheGalaxy: “You know what Kitty. The galaxy is one huge ass place. Fuck mutants. Fuck aliens. Fuck the Avengers. Fuck Kang the Conqueror. And a huge fuck you to Galactus. You hungry bitch? Well you can eat this fine piece of ass. Kitty Pryde, let’s get married and have a lot of babies that we can fill the whole X-Men house. Ride my on my rocket ship and we can listen to Hooked on a Feeling and make it our own Careless Whisper.”

Shadow-Pryde: “Umm…Peter. Are you okay?” she asked. She was confused as to why Peter said all this.

#Kris are you okay #replies #StarLordOfTheGalaxy

* * *

 

And this is why he left Suho to write their starters. The galaxy does not permit him to do this.


End file.
